The Love That I Had For You
by freyxy1996
Summary: Sasuke never felt love again after his family tragedy, he feel numb each and everyday until he find his new love life


Chapter 1

Sasuke is in dilemma, he know it, his father and his mother last request keep playing in his head, 'we want you to get married', that's what they said, Sasuke stared at ceiling and tuck his hand in his pocket

"You look stress", Sasuke snapped, he saw Kakashi leaned at the door watching him with full of amusement

"hn"

"Now that's not how you answer my question Sasuke"

Sasuke ignored his tutor, Kakashi is the only relatives he had when his family get into accidents, of course Itachi too, since then he lost his ability to speak freely to people, he started with glared them with Uchiha Death glare that he created by own

"You still working?", Kakashi asking stopping Sasuke dreaming his day

"As you see me now, yes im still working, but im in my rest right now, mind telling me why you keep bugging me?especially in my rest now?" Kakashi chuckled, and wave Sasuke

"Oh fine, I will in my office then with my Iruka channnn~"Kakashi says with joyful leaving Sasuke frowned with his attitude

Seriously? That man already 29 but still had this child attitude, Sasuke shook his head, and continued with his work, he stared at calendar at side him, it was family photo, he smiled and brushed the frame a little

When he had done his worked, he walked out through his company, people greet him, bowed him when passing through him, he saw Kakashi with Iruka, he admit, he do feel a little bit jealous with their family, Kakashi had his two daughters with Iruka, and now Iruka is pregnant with their third son, Kakashi wave Sasuke to say goodbye, Sasuke nodded and start drive from there, he want his own family, but with his family at side him, he feel lost without his family

He really want to start relationship, but girls creepy him, they are too clingy, wearing too much perfume, wearing too much heavy makeup, oh god! He can't even stand by them, even an hour or so, he would run away if he closer with them

He reach at home and open his front door, murmured 'Tadaima', he know no one will answer it anyway, usually his mother or his father will answer it, after he come, and then his brother will home, now, everything look empty, he bath and wear some baggy pants, he comfortable sleep with like that, it's not that someone will go to his house anyway

He stared at the ceiling again, he now 26, a good age to start a family, he need some mate now, he so jealous with Kakashi, he wish he had someone like Iruka, he wished that this never happen before, he wish he still had his family now, he so confused, he need to release his tension, he grab a clothes, key, and his wallet to walk from his frustration

He reached at some bar and sit at there for a while

"Can I take your order sir?" ask the man in front of him

"I take beer"

The waiter nodded and bring Sasuke some beer, Sasuke watch the bar full with women's, and boys, perfume everywhere, some girls are whispering about him at his back, but he still could hear what they talking

"Hey sexy, mind I join you?", ask some girl who had his hair pink, Sasuke frowned and ignored her

The girl smirked and touch Sasuke chest, Sasuke glared the girl, but the girl doesn't care at all

"You know, you are so sexy", the girl purr at Sasuke ear, Sasuke feel disgusting, he pushed her and pay his drink, he began to walk away from there

"Ungrateful prick!" the girl shouted at Sasuke, Sasuke only smirked while hearing few curse coming from the girl

Chapter 2

Its Saturday, Sasuke start his day with usually, staring at ceiling, he don't know what to do, he tared at the frame, and decided to visit his family grave, he stood and wash his body, he grab some black pants, black shirt, and black glasses, so what? He loves black

He drive from his home, and clench the steering, he forget to buy some flower, he try to see some flower shop, but he didn't see it everywhere, he curse on his luck at that day, he try to turn around at Konoha building, luckily he found some flower shop, he get out from his car and he see some beautiful flower, he found the right flower and try to find his owner, he admits this flower are really beautiful, he walk around small corner and finally found the owner of the shop, he say a guy is busy arranging the lily's flower, had a small body with soft blonde hair, had a tan skin that facing his back from Sasuke

"Um.. hello? I want to buy this flower", Sasuke ask the guy

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too lost in this lily's flower"

When the guy turned around, Sasuke feel like he stooped breath, he thought that the flower are beauty, but this guy is such beautiful, he had this round face, long eyelashes, he more stunned when he see his blue diamond eyes, he was too stunned

"…ster? Mister?", Sasuke snapped to reality, that guy smiled and showing his white tooth, and pimples, oh god! This guys was too gorgeous

"Ah yes! I want to buy this", Sasuke smiled, the guy smiled to him back, Sasuke feel dizzy all of sudden

He silently watch the guy wrapped the flower and put some spray on it to make it look fresh, he silently spying his name on his name tag, and he was called ,

"This flower are so beautiful, these are rarely found, but surely you make a good choice,,mister?"

"Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke", Naruto smiled and hand over the flower to Sasuke

"Alright Uchiha san this is your flower, well today was Saturday, and you are my first customer, I give 30% discount", Sasuke chuckled with his antic, not only Naruto was death beautiful, but he was too clever to cheer people

"Im so luckly this day"

"Oh right! My name is Namikaze Naruto, just call me Naruto okay?"

"You can call me Sasuke then"

"B-but I can't", Sasuke frowned

"Why?"

Naruto blushed, his cheek are pinkish, Sasuke love when he see Naruto blushing

"Um…it's not proper to call my customer with their names, I always call they family name", Sasuke laugh, Naruto is too naïve and innocent, but at the same time, he look so cute and adorable pout at his face

"Oh god! You make me laugh too much this morning", Sasuke wipe his tears, meanwhile Naruto watch him full with pout

"Well, I don't see anything problem with that Sasuke", Sasuke chuckled again

"Naruto, sometimes it's okay to call people by their names, if they give you permission, you can call them okay?"

Naruto nodded and smiled to Sasuke

"You are too cute", Sasuke blurted out and clamp his mouth

Naruto blushed, his face is red like tomatoes right now, it make Sasuke to pinch his cheek

"Im not cute, im a guy"

"Of course you are", Sasuke said, he paid the flower and watch his clock, its already 12.46 p.m, oh god! He spent half hour at here

"Im going now"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and wave to him, Sasuke watch Naruto from his backside mirror at his car, he saw Naruto waving at him, he felt so much relieved, he never had his laugh before, it's like he live again, and then his heart keep beating, the flower he buy, he stared it and smell it over and over again, it smell like Naruto

Chapter 3

Sasuke found himself at Naruto's shop again, its been a month since the day he meeting with Naruto, he could say, that his day become better everyday with Naruto, he admits, he fallin love with Naruto, oh gosh!, he really in love with Naruto, but he was so afraid because Naruto seems soo clueless and naïve

"Hi Sasuke, want to join me?" Naruto says with his hair tie up like pony tail, he still gorgeous, but now more gorgeous in Sasuke sight

"I bring some sandwich"

Naruto look delight and immediately prepared some food for them, after a while, Naruto curious about something

"Sasuke ? can I ask about something?"

"Yeah, ask me anything"

"Um… I want to ask why you buy flower at here weekend? I mean it's for your girlfriend?", Naruto ask with tilted his head, Sasuke blinked and then chucled

"Oh, its not like that, I buy it for my family, I visit they grave every weekend, I don't have any girlfriend before", Sasuke smiled, he proud of himself, he used to cry when someone ask about his family, but now he seems relieved when it all out, Naruto smiled soflty

"Its okay to be alone Sasuke, I don't have any family either, well, im an orphan since I was a little"

Sasuke gasped while stared unbelieveable at Naruto, who is still smile

"Yes it was hard enough to live by my own, but I manage to survive alone, I used to cry asking where's my parent, but when I grown up like this, now I know where are they"

Sasuke silently stared at down, he feel like stupid, Naruto has lost his family since he was little, but he still brave and patient to live, he feel his hand being hold

"Its okay Sasuke, Im with you", Naruto said while staring directly to Sasuke eyes

"I- I was..i mean..um.."

"That's okay, I really know how do you feel about it, don't worry, im not taking any advantage to your stake"

"Of course you not!", Sasuke half scream making Naruto slightly jump

"I mean, of course you not, I don't even think that your are like that Naruto"

Naruto smiled softly

"Naruto?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you teach me how to do onigiri? I mean its been a while since I ate them, you know the how to do it right?", Sasuke ask while Naruto tilted his head with adorable smile face

"Of course I can, but we will do it at your house, because my kitchen is to small"

Sasuke nodded at him

Chapter 4

Sasuke watch his lips moving, he watch and stared it, he was patiently but it taking too long to eat it, he stared again, the lips are upside wards and smile at him

"You pass!" Naruto says and clapped his hand

Sasuke smiled and feel better now, he had learned with Naruto to make some onigiri, now he had Naruto as his jury to taste his own food, he glad he had passed with 4 times practice

"I feel better now, thanks to my coach", Sasuke smirk, Naruto chuckled at him and start to cleaned the mess that they made

When they had cleaned everything, Sasuke and Naruto watching some movies

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?", Sasuke heart beat are running again, the way he called Sasuke name with softly make his mind goes firework

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

"I don't have one, im waiting someone who is willing to be mine", Naruto smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke feel his cheeks being pink, they ignored the movies and now facing each other

"Sasuke?how come your are not have some relationship? I mean you are handsome, caring, loving"

"My reason is same like you are Naruto, I was waiting who is willing to be mine"

Sasuke watch Naruto face, Naruto are lost in Sasuke face, he was too handsome, he was pale, strong, and sometimes funny, they face become closer, and closer, Naruto feel his cheeks were hot, but his eyes was full with dazed, meanwhile Sasuke brushed his Naruto cheek and kiss him there, Naruto kiss Sasuke shyly at his cheek too, Sasuke watch Naruto lips, and gently he brushed his lips with Naruto, Naruto feel hot all of sudden, he was still new in this, and still junior

Sasuke gaze at Naruto eyes that full with lust, he tightened his grip on Naruto arms, he knot their fingers together and their nose are touching

"Naruto…"

Naruto stared directly to Sasuke black eyes, its like Naruto in Sasuke hypnotized, his breath are hard, and pant

"Naruto…i-i…love you", Sasuke said and then kiss Naruto pink lips fully, Naruto cheek are paint with pink, he felt Sasuke kiss him, Naruto eyes are lost and, he was breathing hard, and smiled at Sasuke

"I think im in love with you too"

Sasuke smiled and hug Naruto back

Chapter 5

Sasuke eyes wide open when his sleep were interrupted by someone pulled out the curtains, he try to block the sun but its no used when your wife are your own sunshine, he feel someone kiss his forehead and his cheek

"Morning husband"

Sasuke smiled, he grab the person gently and cuddle with him

"Morning my sunshine", Sasuke said and kissed his wife

His wife giggle, it sounds like music to Sasuke ears, and he absolutely love to hear it

"You know, you have to get up early to go work"

"Angel? Cant I just stay with you at this bed?" Sasuke smiled his angel neck and kiss him there, his angel shuddered

"No…Sasuke, you have to go work, I have iruka here, stop worrying and protective about me"

"But angel Naru, I want only today.. please?"Sasuke pleaded, of course Naruto will not buy it again, he already imune with Sasuke trick

"No, you have stay here almost 4 days, I'll be fine okay"Naruto brushed Sasuke hair gently

"Fine, but I need to hear my little sunshine opinion", Sasuke said while he put his head to his wife 8 month pregnant

"Hey there little one, do you want daddy stay home or work?", Sasuke hear a heart beat and a kick from his baby. Naruto laugh with his husband antic

"You guys are soo mean, I feel like when they out, they the one who will overprotective with you than me", Naruto giggle again, Sasuke pinch gently his nose and kiss him, who knows he had his family again


End file.
